outcastbandicootfandomcom-20200213-history
Tani Tiger
Tani Tiger was a female Tasmanian tiger/thylacine and the girlfriend/wife of Crunch Bandicoot. She is the same species like Tiny Tiger. In Crunch's early life, she evolved from the Evolvo-Ray and became a mutant animal. After Chaynne was killed, Crunch begin to take revenge on Cortex for killing her by biting Cortex, but a lab assistant zapped Crunch and knocks him out. Crunch and Tani were sent on Extreme Island and they wreck Cortex's stuff from that evil scientist. Tani was playing Run Field and calls Crunch a Slow-Coot to keep up and hurry up. Tani and Crunch bump into Koala Kong who got fired by Cortex. Kong asked what were they doing and calls them kids. Tani told Kongthat she and Crunch are not kids and asked if Kong's memory is big. Tani told Kong that she is playing Run Field with Crunch and don't think that Kong will joy in, because of his small brain. Kong could play Run Field if he could do the ABC's. Kong tried, but he failed. Tani told Kong's head is still full of rocks so he can't play. Kong left to go throw rocks at monkeys now as he waves farewell. Tani asked Crunch if they should ask N. Brio to give Kong a brain. Crunch told her that they shouldn't bother. Crunch and Tani got back to his house and look for some meat, but nothing left for them, but Kong. Crunch was starving. Tani knows that Kong has nothing, but drinks and Eucalyptus leaves. Tani and Crunch go to Cortex's castle and meet two potoroos, Siegdog and Blaze. Crunch and Tani both wreck Cortex's stuff and Cortex became furious and angry. Crunch and Tani escaped to Cortex's secret labratory and didn't got caught. Tani and Crunch continued to run and they bumped into Koala Kong. Kong asked what was going on. Tani told Kong that Neo is trying to take them to space, but Tani and Crunch don't want to go. Kong couldn't believe that and told Cortex to take him instead and he was more powerful and strong. Cortex knows Kong is, but Kong failed to destroy Crash Bandicoot and is useless and send back to the good side. Kong knows he did, but he promised not fail Cortex again. Even though Kong isn't as smart, Tani and Crunch told Kong to leave and to beat up Dr. Cortex's robots before they all run from Cortex. Cortex told Kong is no good for him anymore. He claims he is taking Crunch and Tani. They will make a good pair of minions and they even manadge to escape from Cortex's Secret Labratory and never even got caught, now that's skillful. Unlike Kong, he claims the koala just sat there throwing (small) rocks at Crash (though in the first game, Kong threw larger rocks with TNT crates falling). And now Cortex thinked of it, that's pretty funny. Cortex made a deal, if Tani and Crunch will defeat Cortex's super minions, he will let the heroes free. If they loose, they will have to go to space. Cortex sends his minions called the Potoroo Gang. Three Potoroos come out of their flying car and the leader was from Crunch's early life, Pinstripe Potoroo. Siegdog and Blaze were with him. Tani and Crunch defeated Pinstripe and his minions as Pinstripe claims he was sick of working for Neo Cortex as he and his minions got back in their flying car and leave. Cortex was so mad and sends all of his lab assistants. Kong told Cortex not to take Tani and Crunch, but take Kong. Cortex was mad and told Kong that he is not going to take him. Kong failed Cortex and he was useless to him. Cortex forcecs Kong to get out of his sight. Kong becomes angry and tells him he will never take Tani and Crunch. Cortex screams and a laser hits Kong. Tani got out of the ship, but Crunch was still stuck and the ship left. Tani got out of the water and Kong asked where was Crunch. Crunch was gone and Tani and Kong were sitting on the beach sadly. After 3 years when Cortex was frozen in ice and defeated again. Tani become an adult and goes on N. Sanity Island while Kong is still at Extreme Island. Tani found Crunch and she asked how did he got the metal arm. Crunch told her that a long time ago. Crunch was in outer space and he met Komodo Joe and Moe (espacially Tiny), Kris Roo, and Dingo and Croco (they were combined and turned into Dingodile). Crunch told the others to leave and get Kris back. Kris was zapped and vaporized by the Terminator Ray and Cortex has realized that he has killed one of his minions. Crunch fights Cortex and asked where was Kris. N. Tropy wacks Crunch with his laser spear. Crunch was zapped by the Terminator Ray on his right arm and it started to bleed. Dr. N. Gin saved Crunch and replaces his arm with a metal arm. Crunch was controled and rescued by two bandicoots. Tani was interested. Tani hugs Crunch and Crash, Coco, Euoplocephalus/Scolosaurus, and Aku Aku returned and they are strangley seeing Crunch with Tani. Tani asked who were those two bandicoots. Crunch asked her that they were Crash and Coco. They saved Crunch and took care of him after he was an adult. She met Crash and Coco. She soon met Dingodile, Pinstripe (again), and Tiny. Crunch was looking for his sister Tawna. Tani left Tiny and she and Crunch rescued Tawna. Tawna apologized to Crash when they got back. Tawna felt very sorry how she dumped Crash for Pinstripe. She started to cry and even Crash did. Crash and Tawna hugged each other and Coco fainted and Scolosaurus woked her up. AsTani and Crunch leave, Crash, Coco, Tawna, Euoplocephalus, and Aku Aku wave good bye to them. Crunch and Tani were at the sun set sitting at the beach and they all lived happily ever after. Likes *Eating meat *Being with her family *Fighting crime Dislikes *Cortex and Brio capturing animals *Eating fruit and vegetables